Rika's Deathbed
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Rika crashed her car, and now she's dying. At her deathbed Takato cries. They share their last moments together


Angst. You know me, I'm the best at this stuff. R/R!  
  
Takato laid by Rika's side. She was in a car accident, her brakes were cut and her car was sent flying into a ravine. It burst into flames and she was barely able to escape the explosion. Doctors predicted a ninety percent chance that she'll die. Takato's eyes watered and tears streamed down. He cried and cried. "Rika. and I can't stand it if you were to die. I can't lost you, you are everything to me." Takato cried lowering his head onto her arm. The room was silent except for Takato's crying and the faint beeping of the heart monitor.  
  
Takato thought about all the times that they shared. That they have witnessed. That they have went through to finally be engaged. To finally take the final step in a relationship. Takato finally realized that he didn't love Jeri, but instead he loved Rika. Ryo had went insane with madness. He living in solitude for years made him go crazy in the end. Losing Cyberdramon like that, it just pushed him over the edge. (For once I ain't having Ryo portrayed as a sick psycho! Now I just have him portrayed like a some dude that lost his mind!) Rika and Takato, they. were reluctant at first. Rika developed just a fond liking for Takato. They went out for a while, then the two started having something special. They would see each other, every night whether it be for a movie, dinner or just hanging out in the park, they would somehow see each other.  
  
"Takato?" Rika weakly asked  
  
"Rika! Thank god you're alive. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Weak. I don't think I'll make it through the night Takato."  
  
"No! You will, your strong you can make it through this."  
  
"Even the legendary Ice Queen can't live forever."  
  
"No! I can't lose you. I refuse to lose you, we were to be wed." Takato cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll love you, I'll be with you forever."  
  
"Rika. no Rika." Takato took her hand and enclosed it with his.  
  
"I remember moments like these, where we were just in the park, holding hands and staring at the stars." Rika reminisced  
  
"Yes. Remember it? Our first kiss?" Takato asked.  
  
"Oh how could I forget? We were both blushing so much. But once our lips met, it was like magic, I never wanted to let go."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"That was probably the best day of my life."  
  
"There will be more Rika, you will live, and we will be married, we'll live happily."  
  
"Takato. I always loved your determination, never giving up, never showing fault." Takato smiled and kissed Rika's hand. "Takato, please, kiss me one more time."  
  
"This won't be the last time I'll kiss you. There will be more, many more. You'll live." Takato pleaded. Rika smiled. The brown haired man then leaned over and kissed Rika. Their lips met, and their hearts fluttered. Takato and Rika both knew this would be their last kiss, no matter how much Takato wanted to deny it and how Rika not wanting it. They both knew. Rika squeezed Takato's hand suddenly.  
  
"Don't let go Takato. I love you." Tears streamed down Rika's face as the heart monitor's beeps started to flat line.  
  
"NO! RIKAAAAA!" The monitor then had a continues beep. "No!" Her hand went limp and color drained her face. "Rika. No." Takato wept.  
  
"Rika Nonaka. She was known as the Ice Queen, for her heart was frozen solid and was cold as ever. But her encounter with Digimon, Renamon in particular, melted the ice surrounding her heart. She will be forever loved. And may her soul find eternal rest." The priest said. Her coffin was then lowered down and flowers were thrown down. Rain started to pour. Everyone stayed. Still staring at the now buried grave. They soon left for the rain proved too harsh, but Takato stayed. He stood and stood staring at the tombstone. 'Forever Loved' He then finally went to his knees, crying.  
  
"Rika. I will forever be with you." He kissed Rika's grave and left it. Visiting daily, sometimes staying there for hours. 


End file.
